Martha's wish Granted
by AmandaFaye
Summary: Daniel and Carolyn finally get married, Edited copy


Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

_Nothing is mine. Nothing. CBS, Lerner and Lowe, and Lisa Angelle own it all. The song Sean O'Casey sings comes from Of Love and Hope: Beauty and the Beast. I am merely a writer. Nothing more. Read Wedding Conspiracy and From this Day On before reading this or you will be lost. Title refers to the ep. Christmas Dream. Dashire has replaced Cashire for unspecified reasons. _

**Martha's Wish Granted.**

"Blackie, we have a problem." If that statement had been made by one person, Blackie would not have minded too much. Solving things came with the territory in his business, or so people thought. Three people saying that at once, three normally polite people who would _never _speak over one another concerned him. Three people involved in the same project, made it a worry. That one of them was a ghost just iced the cake.

Gesturing broadly for his guests to sit, the young pastor asked, tentatively, "Is it all the same problem, by chance or do we have three?"

At once, they all began talking, again.

"Mrs. Muir is talking about backing out of the wedding- says she's too old for him," Martha announced. At the same moment, Dashire exploded, "Daniel thinks it's not fair to saddle a living woman with a ghost! Completely ignoring the fact that they've been so saddled for years!" Concurrent to the other two, Jenny Farnon, Carolyn's foster daughter/cousin/goddaughter added her bit of bad news, "Uncle Brad, Blair, and Ralph Muir think that Dash, Sean, and Daniel don't exist, or are criminals, or both. They've been investigating them, thanks to Mr. Perfectly Obnoxious' contacts in intelligence from his failed presidential campaign."

Which to reply to first?

In order then, Blackwood, he decided. "Carolyn Muir is a lovely woman of any age. If she weren't 'saddled with a ghost' I'd be thinking that older women are - never mind. **Don't** tell anyone I listen to country music, eh? Daniel is nuts, but please don't quote me on that. He may not have a body, but it's far better to have a soul and no body than vice versa. But vice versa never stopped anyone from marrying. Has the 'contact with intelligence' given Blair any? Doubtful. Lord Dashire, see if your man can do something about that, would you? Any other problems? Claymore raising the rent? Mad Mediums? Or what have you?"

Rather taken aback with his aplomb, the trio fell silent. Martha finally spoke for them all. "No. Isn't that enough?"

Blackie shrugged. "Wedding jitters are the norm. It's the last that troubles me. " He tapped a pencil on his desk. "One question- **_why_** are you all ganging up on **me **with this?"

"Well, now, we can hardly discuss jitters with the one causing them can we?" Dashire reasonably pointed out, glancing at Martha for support. "I do like Claymore, but he is a walking jitter. That'd be - what was the phrase Adam used once, yes, that's it, the blind leading the visually challenged. Candy and Thom are still in that rosy honeymoon phase that would be a pity to spoil. Jonathan is leagues away. No offense, Martha dear, but I can't see Ed as helpful on this one."

"None taken," Mrs.Peavey nodded. "You guys give him the jitters."

"Still got Dave and Adam to unload on," Blackie returned.

"Adam's in court," Dashire sniffed.

"Dave's heard it, and said to talk to you," Jenny said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Remind me to thank him for that," the pastor noted dryly.

"And it's in your job description," Martha finished.

"Knew I should've become a cop or something less dangerous." He tapped his pencil on the desk. "Actually, your problems kind of solve each others'. Captain Gregg would not wish to make Mrs. Muir feel worse about herself by rejecting her, that would only re-enforce her bad feelings. And vice versa, for different reasons. Add in the fact that neither one likes land lubbers and stowaways interfering in the running of his ship.."

"You sure caught on fast to the lingo," Martha was impressed.

He winked before taking a breath to continue, "Just the fact that the blasted amaden Thompson is mucking around will trigger their mutual oppositional defiant streaks. Now, if they were running down each other, I might be concerned about the wedding, but as is, Martha, my vote is with Dashire's on the wedding cake. Chocolate, that one with the cinnamon and fudge icing."

"I knew he could handle it," Dashire grinned. "If you want an answer just talk to a man of the cloth. Which brings me to the next problem. You know I'm staying out of my own home for the first year to let the newlyweds enjoy themselves before getting a chaperone. So, I've bunked at Gull Cottage. But now, with this wedding coming up, I'll be in the same spot -so how do you feel about a haunted parsonage? Jenny's marriage is still relatively new. Clay would drive me insane in short order, as would Elroy. Adam is a light sleeper and does not appreciate wake up calls from ghosts. Sean likes his privacy. I'd ask Martha, but Ed might decide to look up that Madame what's her name to exorcise me. "

"Fine. Just bring the Madeira with you. But, in payment, I want your Renfield's phone number," Blackie shrugged. Dashire popped all over the place haunting people, he was a very social spook. It'd not change things too greatly. Actually, he might see his lordship less. Since he didn't stay "home" much, he'd be going off and visiting places Blackie wasn't at.

Dashire rattled off Adam's number; as Blackie picked up the phone, he paused, "Haven't you people heard of privacy?"

"You're calling him about Carolyn and so on, right?" Jenny asked. "So, we're in on this. And staying."

Rolling his eyes as if to ask for help from his Boss, Blackie dialed. "Ren- er- Adam? Blackwood O'Ryan here. Jenny tells me that Mr. Obnoxious suspects that your favorite client and his best friends aren't real. Which Mr. Obnoxious you say?-- Thompson. He's been investigating for some time and wants to ruin the wedding. Can you do some kind of legal rabbit trailing so that he can't prove anything? Good man. No, I won't light a candle for you. Presbyterians don't do that. I will pray. We do that, a lot. Yes, His Highness is here. Need to talk to him?" Covering the phone, he turned, "Dash, Adam wants to talk to you."

"His highness? " Dashire snorted. "Impudent pup. " But he took the phone and tied up Blackie's line for several minutes straightening out some minor detail of the Dashire foundation, the legal entity set up to give him some standing under the law. It did not, however, prove that Lord Charles Dashire was a living person. Mindful that it was someone else's phone, he kept it brief.

Hanging up, he said, "Adam is going to finagle, then set up a meeting with Blair. I can do a bit with Brad and Emily. A bit of dream management."

"What about the Muirs?" Jenny asked.

He frowned. "Getting into Ralph Muir's mind. Horrid notion. "

"If you do, tell him to stop calling me- Elizabeth, Muriel, Betty, and Louise," Martha asked.

"Yes, dear. Anything else?"

"Yeah, get out of my office so I can work, all of you," Blackie answered for her. "In answer to Mr. Smith's constant questions on free will and predestination, I have a sermon to plan and back up notes to make for the inevitable round of questions afterward. Hopefully, I can confuse him enough that he can't form a coherent question for a day or two. " He gave a long suffering sigh. "There has to be a wedding, I want another bachelor party."

Since both ladies' husbands had attended the last one, Dash rushed in to clarify, "Madeira, that's all that happened."

"I'd hardly dismiss that Madeira so lightly," Blackwood grinned.

"Uh huh, right. Well, Martha and I are meeting Carolyn in Keystone for shopping," Jenny announced. "Want to come, Dash?"

He gave her a look that said plainly, _get real_.

XXX

When they had had enough time to get to Keystone, which would mean Carolyn was there as well, Dashire popped back to Gull Cottage.

Captain Gregg was in the alcove working on sea charts. Why? Dashire wondered. Not like he was going to sea any time in the foreseeable future.

Without preamble, he announced, "Danny, I'm worried about Carolyn."

That caused the restless pen to stop moving and the other ghost to look up. "Is she ill?"

Dashire sighed deeply, pulling a chair up for himself, and took his time answering, to allow worry to begin to nag at his old friend. "No," he finally stated just as Daniel's mouth opened to demand an answer, rudely. "Not in any _physical sense_, at least."

"Then what?" Daniel was now relieved, confused, and irritated.

"Women's issues. I was chatting with Martha and Jenny. They both mentioned that Carolyn is feeling…"

"Feeling?"

"No - I'm breaking their confidence. I can't do it." Dashire began to fade regally.

"Dashire!" Daniel roared, with thunder echoing him.

"No, you can't bully me like you do Clay or Elroy or Ed or well, frankly almost anyone." He continued to fade, slowly.

"I'm not - would you please tell me so I can help?" He put on a charming smile. "On my honor, I will not divulge my source of information."

"I have your word?" Dashire, with faux reluctance began to shift towards the visible spectrum again.

"On my honor."

"Very well. She feels," his mouth puckered as if tasting medicine, "old. Ugly, unlovely, unappealing, and unworthy. " He paused, having run out of un words, for the zinger. "Of you."

"I've never heard such claptrap," Daniel exclaimed. "Granted, I am a good catch. "

"Really? What about what you were saying earlier?"

"Earlier?"

"Not worthy of her, I believe was how you put it. She deserves a real man. Perhaps it's time for the handfasting to end so she can get on with life? Etcetera , etcetera, and so on?"

"I- " He'd trapped himself in a corner. "Did Martha and Jenny really say all that?" It wouldn't be the first time Dash had bluffed outside their poker game.

Dashire nodded. It was essentially what they'd said, he'd just fleshed it out a bit.

"Not only that, but, well perhaps you were right about it being a bad idea." Dashire began to pace. "That old beau of Carolyn's is making trouble, with help from Ralph and Brad. They think you are not real."

"Of course I'm real- I'm no delusion!" More thunder crashed.

"Did Clay ever fix that leak?" Dashire asked with a frown to the sky.

"Of course not. " The thunder subsided. "I am not a delusion. I'm more of a real man than that Thompson nitwit." Righteous anger flared from his eyes.

Just as he was starting a new diatribe, Dashire cut in, "So the wedding is on?"

"Of course it's on! I'll never let that eel faced shark bait scuttle my ship," Daniel's anger was still in high form.

"Good, then you can haunt Ralph while I tend to convincing Brad we're real." His pop was definite and rapid.

"Why would I want to haunt Ralph Muir?" Daniel asked empty air.

XXXX

"Carolyn- there- that's the perfect wedding gown for you!" Jenny cried, grabbing her second mother's arm as she pointed to an elegantly simple dress of the shade known as ashes of roses. "It's kind of old fashioned, which is appropriate, all things being what they are, and still in style, but not out there."

"I hadn't even thought of a wedding gown- and really, Jen, I'm just a few years from being fifty, this - if we go through with it- will be my second marriage, and no, it's just too - too silly for me to be thinking about" she waved vaguely, " such nonsense. Besides, I'm - I'm not…"

"Mrs. Muir, pardon me if I'm overstepping my place," Martha said, knowing full well that had never been an issue between the two of them, "but may I remind you that not too long ago, relatively, you were helping me plan my wedding to Ed- and we fussed enough for any young woman's wedding-- and I passed fifty some time back. " She grimaced, admitting her age was not her favorite thing to do. "And it was my second wedding, too. But I had a real wedding the first time, you didn't. Or don't you remember how disappointed your parents were about **that**?"

Carolyn closed her eyes for a moment, still recalling how close she'd been to becoming Mrs. _Claymore_ Gregg. "That does not change the fact that my husband to be - come on, you saw some of the miniatures of Prudence, Abigail, Mary Sue, and so on - not to mention _Vanessa_ in the flesh. I was never that pretty, and am less so every day- but he.." In public she did not finish, though they all knew, he'd never age, unless he altered his look, which he had for the last few years. "For him, it's a gesture of kindness. For me it's too real."

Martha glared around the busy mall to see if they could be heard very well, then dropped her voice a few notes to be certain before furiously whispering, "I know all that. And remember when Dashire was trying to make Ed jealous -- flirting and flattering?"

Carolyn smiled, recalling those years when their friend had popped in and out so often and visibly that Ed had griped he thought the "man'' had moved in with them, before he knew about ghosts.

"Well, I asked him, you have to admit, he- in his own way is almost as good looking as your captain- why he'd want to waste time charming me. I look old enough to be-- his mother 's younger sister, if he were alive and the age he appears. He got really serious then and told me that gh- guys like him don't see exactly as we do- they see what a person is like inside. It's hard for them to remember how old any of us are. By that measure, well, anyway. The captain doesn't see your graying hair, which is really quite fashionable. Margaret Coburn pays seventy five dollars a month to frost her hair. Or the smile lines. He sees YOU. And even if I don't have x ray vision, I can see that you are a beautiful person outside and in. So stop insulting yourself."

''Anyway, your hair is the right color so that it doesn't really show as gray. It just blends in with the white blond like highlights, " Jenny consoled, twirling a strand of black hair from her head around her finger. "Me- when I go gray, it'll show. When it starts in about…"

"I'd say you've got at least twenty years," Carolyn smiled.

"Can I borrow Dashire? To coach Dave into what to say? " She grinned. "Well, if he screws up, I'll just dump him for a - g- timeless guy. "

"So, have we settled this matter? You are going to wear a beautiful dress, your mother is going to cry, and I've been practicing new music just for the wedding, so you can't back out, " Martha said with finality. "Dashire's even rounded himself up a new haunt for the honeymoon stage."

"Oh?"

"He's going to be helping Blackie out." Martha made this announcement, then flinched.

"What's wrong?" Carolyn forgot her own worries to turn her attention to her friend.

"I'm breaking in new shoes," Martha winced again. "OR they are breaking me in."

"Look, there's Walden. I need to run in there- and Carolyn - you must want a break from books. Why don't you and Martha sit while I go in?" Jenny offered.

"What- looking for a new McCaffrey book?" Carolyn teased. "Or that book about Avalon?"

"Read them," she tossed off with a grin, heading towards the shop already without waiting for an answer.

"I think your family has ink in their veins," Martha sighed as she eased down onto a bench.

"What Jenny reads is radically different from my work," Carolyn noted distantly. "Fantasy, science fiction and so on. I was glad of it though a few months ago when she drove Jonathan to Keystone for that Empire movie on a day I needed the car. Daniel and Dashire offered, but the idea of either of them behind the wheel.." She shuddered, remembering another ghost who'd developed a passion for driving.

"Have you ever though about writing books she'd like? You do have enough material," Martha wondered aloud.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for reasons unnamed, I was over at her place not long ago, planning things. And I won't say more. But I looked over her bookcase. It's all fantasy stuff, and a good bit is about ghosts or time travel. Why can't you write books like that? If not the g word, then time travel. Imagine yourself sent back to you know who's time. Between your Captain, you know who, and Lord you know who surely you have enough material to be believable. I bet they could give you a dream to make it feel real enough."

"Remember when he did?" Carolyn's voice was softer, fonder.

"Yes. Even though I didn't even know him then. Even Scruffy and Claymore were in there, though I don't know if that little ankle biter knew what was going on. I wish Dakota had half that little guy's sense."

"The you know who's have trained her well. Sort of." Carolyn's tone was defensive. She had her fingers crossed for good measure. The training only worked around ghosts.

"True. But they have an advantage. "

"At least one."

While the two older women reminisced, Jenny prowled the shelves in unfamiliar territory. Well - she admitted to herself she hoped it didn't remain so for long. She was ready for shopping in the children's section. Here it was, just the book her cousin needed. It had been reshelved in the wrong spot though, among older readers' books. Pulling it out she saw Julie Andrews' picture on the back of a book and, recalling her own love of the actress' work, she looked closer. Julie Edwards, not Andrews, but it was the same person. And looked like a good book. So, why not?

On her way to the cash register, she saw that there was a set up for a book signing, and stopped to look. Somehow, Jenny was behind the author's table, thanks to the way it was all set up. The back of his head looked familiar. Going around , as she came level with the writer, she stopped dead in her tracks. "What are you doing away from Gull Cottage?"

The man moaned softly. "Am I never to be rid of being accused of being himself?"

Captain Gregg's face turned to look at her, but from the voice she knew it wasn't. The way his eyes took on a speculative light also alerted her to that.

"Sean Callahan, at your service. You aren't wee Candy are you?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. Now she recalled hearing about the Captain's faux twin. "Her cousin, once or twice removed, Jenny," she said by way of introduction, extending her ring hand to shake. It might be a bit insulting, but Daniel Gregg's description of both the ancestor and modern version made it seem best to set the boundaries right away. "**Mrs**. Jenny Farnon."

Disappointment flickered in his face. "So, you have met the great one?"

"Many times. I had forgotten about you though. It's not a story himself tells often, nor does Carolyn."

"And where would that darlin' lady be?" he grinned, recovering. Jenny really was too young for him, even if he wasn't married, and even if the current ghost wasn't bent on reforming him or driving him out of the castle. The last few years, his ghost had been unusually aggressive.

"Resting between stops. We're shopping for a wedding gown for her."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Oh. Now, I've got to be on my way. Ta."

As she checked out, Jenny wondered how anyone could mistake that man for Daniel Gregg, if you more than halfway glanced, they looked NOTHING alike. The eyes were all wrong.

As she came out, Martha and Carolyn looked up.

"So, where are you going to be this time? Shannara? Pern?" Carolyn smiled indulgently.

"Well, I'm not the one I shopped for - mostly. You know I can't go in there without one at least. Anyway. Here." She handed "Cousin Mom" a bag.

Carolyn took the bag. "The Velveteen Rabbit?"

"You're his velveteen rabbit," Jenny shrugged. "And you'll never guess who I just ran into.."

The older women laughed. Seems the not so great grandson was following family tradition, or trying to.

"I wonder if he has a basment in that castle," Martha drawled.

XXX

It was too early for the women to be back, and they wouldn't be knocking. Nor would Claymore, so when someone did, he just stayed invisible, as was most comfortable, and continued to work on his charts. Now that his fit had worn off, Dashire's arguments seemed to be little more than barbs to anger him into doing what he wanted to do, but wasn't sure he should do, without the irritation.

"Come on, I know you're in there," a familiar voice called. "Let me in, please."

Sighing, he gave up on finishing the chart and gestured the door open and became visible.

"Good " he glanced at the sunlight, "afternoon, Blackwood. What can I do for you?"

"Well, it's like this. I know, Carolyn is forty-something. Five or seven. Whatever. You're- frankly, I don't _want_ to know how old you are. But even though you are not a young couple, I'd like to counsel you a wee bit. It's standard. I'd be derelict in my duty not to."

Catching sight of the guilty flicker on Daniel's face, Blackie seized on it. "Don't tell me you're having second thoughts?"

"Third, actually. I am a ghost, you know."

"Really? As you appear now, no one would know unless you spilled the beans. We might want to discuss more modern dress. Other than that." Blackie dismissed it with a wave. "Captain, there's a million souls out there without souls but walking around alive. You are very alive, even if you don't have a body. Besides that," he grinned, "you've been living with the lass for a dozen or more years. We can't have that. "

"We've never.. that is," Daniel HAD to be honest with a pastor, "...never until we had a - handfasting, a half wedding, that is."

"Well, then, it's about time you did all the way, before the public, or I'll be forced to assign penance."

"You aren't Catholic. "

"I went to Catholic school- and the nuns gave it to me regularly. So know how it works and I have ideas." He took a seat. "I have an eye for people. Handy thing in my business. And I know one thing for sure. You love the woman. She loves you. I've read your memoirs, and she's the first you've felt this way about. Maybe that's why you're a ghost and not off on the celestial seas of Heaven. You waited for her. No, I read about Vanessa. Two totally different things. I never got the idea that you were in love with Vanessa- she just fit the role you thought you needed to fill. Carolyn's a pretty lady, and has had opportunity to marry since what's his name died. Yeah, yeah, Claymore told me you ran off a lot of others. She's got a hard head- if she really wanted to, you couldn't stop her."

Daniel looked at him in shock that was hastily covered. He'd said almost identical words shortly after she turned his world upside down to turn it right side up.

"Dashire's been after you."

Blackie shrugged again. "I refuse to violate the pastor/client relationship."

"You still aren't Catholic."

"It's a good rule, and one I'll keep, thank you. Come on, nothing's really going to change, except you can act on anything that you've thought of, and **don't** tell me you haven't in that half, kinda, sorta marriage acted on your feelings in ways I'm too circumspect to mention."

"You're a man of God."

"Who do you think invented such things? You're still going to be who you both were when you fell in love, and you're still living together. Just make it right."

"I know when I am defeated," Daniel sighed.

"Nah. You won, boyo. You won." Blackie winked broadly. "Since my three visitors were so distracting, I'm done for the day on work. Game of chess?"

Daniel nodded, levitating the board over to his work table and moving the charts. "Three?"

"One expressing the concern that your bride feels unworthy or less than lovely. See to that, will you? Good. Another reporting potential problems on the nosy relative front- and non relative. "

He moved a pawn meditatively.

"Oh?"

"Carolyn's parents are still a bit overprotective- as is her ex parent in law. Not to mention someone I'd rather not mention, much less see. "

"Thompson." Daniel moved a piece.

"Bingo."

"Wrong game."

"Indeed."

"So that's why Dash wanted me to haunt Ralph."

"Very good. But it's a point. Unless you can haunt every official who might investigate due to taxes and termites or what have you, it could get sticky. We've nailed the wedding records bit. Between Claymore and myself, no worries. But. " He sighed and moved a piece. "I'd almost be in favor of telling the Williams'. Look at Miss Jenny. She's one of them and took it well."

"We had to tell her. Carolyn is her godmother as well as cousin. When she came to stay in Gull Cottage after she was orphaned, it made no sense to not to. Then, Ed and Dave were told as they married into the family. Like Thomas. Dash had already had Adam on retainer for years, to have enough of an ID to tangle with his relatives legally. But entirely too many know about ME."

"Adam's working on your case, but I wanted you to be aware of what was going on. And why."

"Thank you. Checkmate."

"How did you---?"

"When you have practiced for as long as I- you might do as well."

Blackie just laughed.

XXX

With his secretary, Elizabeth Harbottle on tap to buzz him with an urgent call in half an hour if the pest wasn't gone, Adam was ready for Blair Thompson as he would ever be. He still thought Tristan should have buried him, not just run him off. When the former independent presidential candidate entered, he looked up from his papers with a vaguely annoyed grimace. "Have a seat, Mr. Blair," he invited, deliberately misidentifying him. He could tell that the bloke did not remember him from his visit a few years back, and that was insulting.

"Thompson.," he corrected. "But you may call me Blair, Adam."

"Right. I understand you have some questions about some of my clients? Of course, I can't tell you much. Attorney client privilege, you understand. Of course you do- Carolyn mentioned you have a law degree."

"She spoke of me?" Blair preened.

"Over the guest list for Candace and Thom's wedding. " Adam's tone was dismissive. "So, what is your concern about Mr. Miles, O'Casey, and or/ Dashire?"

"Dashire and O'Casey areof little importance to me. Unless their friendships with that other fellow endangers the Muirs."

"I can assure you that will never happen." He did hope Ralph had a good heart, in case Dashire chose to haunt him. Well, that was his worry.

"I can find little more than a birth record of the Miles fellow. Nothing on the Irish fellow. "

"There is little more than that. If you read that paper, then you know he was born in a small, even miniscule town in a very rural part of the British Isles, about fifty years ago. Such towns are little more than houses scattered across the dales. Record keeping is not their forte'. Unless it's about their sheep. Poor, yet hardworking people. There was a fire there a few years back - got all the records of any kind. Mr. O'Casey lived in the same town."

"How convenient."

"It is unless you need them. Still, Mr. Miles has done well for himself."

"What about job history?"

"Employee of the Dashire foundation. I can't give you his work record. It is confidential. However, he is considering a career change. Rather tentatively. "

"As what?"

"I do not divulge private information."

"What are his skills- maybe I could employ him as a favor to Carolyn?"

Yeah, right, Adam mentally snorted. "Ask him."

Blair could see he was getting nowhere at a rapid pace. "You know, there are states where being irritating enough can be used as a justifiable defense for homicide."

Adam lifted one elegant brow before drawling, "Oh, really? Well then, I strongly suggest that you avoid travel there." Rather definitely, he plucked his favorite pen, a sword shaped one, from its holder, and began twirling it suggestively. "Tell me, sir- why in the world do you want to interfere in a lovely woman's happiness?" _Not to mention irritate the Hell out of me, _silently he added.

"Carolyn is an old, dear friend, one I even.."

Adam's smirk cut him off. "I wouldn't use that particular adjective around her, **old **man."

"I-I meant old in a fond sense, not aged, of course."

"Of course. Now, why?"

"As I was saying- she's been a - a lifelong friend, almost. Bobby Muir was a good friend, and I do care for her. "

"Wanted to marry her, right? But she kept turning you down. Discrediting Mr. Miles won't endear you to her, or change her answer, you know."

"I never imagined that it would." Blair drew himself up primly.

"Really? Could've fooled me. " Adam shoved a portfolio over to Blair. "Lord Dashire authorized me to give you this much information." _If you are a total PITA_, was left to silence. " Release forms signed by him, Mr. O'Casey, and Mr. Miles are inside. More than that, you're out of luck. Sorry. If you can judge a man by the company he keeps- then I'd be impressed with Daniel Miles on that alone- an English peer who runs a charitable foundation, a good hearted soul like Sean O'Casey, the leading citizen of a respectable town," okay, Claymore as a leading citizen might be pushing it, but Thompson need not know that, "a minister regularly consults him on important issues," at least in their opinions, "and last, not least, Mrs. Carolyn Muir. Much of the foundation's work is confidential- but over the years, his work has helped many people, and gone largely anonymous. It would be best to keep it so. His motto is kindness is best done in secret, as much as possible. I'll have to ask Reverend O'Ryan the exact verse. "

"You don't know?" The comment was snide.

"Do you?" Adam shot back immediately.

"Well, no."

Adam nodded sagely, though meaninglessly. "Any further questions? Be content with that much then. Harassment suits are so annoying, but - you do know that my reputation is the** angel of death **in the courtroom?"

He _had_ heard that. "I'm sure this will be sufficient." Under Adam's ice blue stare, he added, "Thank you so much. Thank you. I've got to run."

"Drive careful now, you hear. Sheriff here is rather suspicious of black sports cars. Thinks the folks who drive them are either dangerous or touched in the head."

He was not graced with a reply. But then, Thompson appeared to barely recall they had once met. Pity.

As the door closed, Adam chuckled and dialed his employer to report success. After hanging up he stared reflectively at the door where his unwanted guest had exited. "Thompson, some people are content to be amateur jackasses. You had go professional. " Shaking his head, he returned to foundation business, thanking God above that Thompson had not won the election- he'd have hated to immigrate, despite the fabulous postcards relatives sent from around the globe.

XXX

It still felt strange and empty to have no one in the house but herself, Dakota and the ghost. Dashire ostensibly lived with them as well, but he was a much more socially inclined spirit than Daniel Gregg, and often spent his evenings out and about. Carolyn half way suspected that part of his motive was to give her and Daniel alone time; Dashire had discovered a true knack for matchmaking and thoroughly enjoyed interfering in mortal lives, for their betterment.

"Daniel?" she called out after patting Dakota's shaggy head. He appeared moments later.

"Welcome home, Madam," he greeted her with a soft kiss to the cheek. You can take the ghost out of the Victorian era, but taking the Victorian era out of the ghost was a bit more difficult. "Did you have success?"

"Mhmm. But I'm not showing you what I got, so don't ask. It's bad luck for you to see it before the big day."

"You found a wedding dress?" he asked, taking the bags, but being scrupulous not to peek.

"Jenny spotted it."

"Then it will be lovely I'm sure, but not as lovely as you. Your second daughter has excellent taste. We raised her well."

"She was almost grown when we got her," Carolyn laughed.

"The polishing is the most important part of gem refinement."

"Since when are you a gemologist?"

"Since Martha began watching that Home Shopping channel. It's unavoidable that I pick up on some of it."

"Just don't get my wedding ring off the CZ bonanza or whatever they call it," Carolyn laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Green is much better in your eyes than on your finger, unless it is a tourmaline."

As Carolyn propped her feet up and Daniel poured a glass of Madeira for each of them, he told her, "Jonathan's latest letter came today. "

"What's he say?" she asked, knowing it had been addressed to both of them, or to the Muir family, which meant that if either ghost got the mail before she did, it was fair game to be opened by him. Or if Martha was in for one of her two days a week, she could, which was what Jonathan would aver that he meant by family, adding as a joke, or Dakota. But if Dakota got it, it would be shredded. That had happened more than once, prompting an outside mail box over a slot in the door.

"He'll arrive home on Christmas Eve from his skiing trip."

"So, Martha wins," Carolyn sighed contentedly.

"Excuse me?"

"She wanted a New Year's Day wedding."

Tugging his ear, despite Dashire's continued insistence that one day he'd pull it off and wouldn't that be attractive, Daniel frowned, "When did she say that?"

"Don't you remember?" Carolyn smiled, leaning forward.

"Of course I do, Madam. You forget, I have a perfect memory."

She just kept smiling, waiting for him to admit to not remembering when Martha had said that.

"However, if she said something in your company when I was not around, such as today, when I was not with you, not even invisibly, I could not be expected to hear or recall, now could I?"

With a grin that was quickly smothered, Carolyn took a sip of her drink, then hummed a bar or two of God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen. "In the dream, our second Christmas here."

"Ah, no wonder I didn't recall it, as it was I who made that wish, not Martha, I suggested the line to her to state. At that point, I doubt she would have approved of your marrying the - ogre?"

"She didn't mean that- and she didn't know you. The painting does not do you justice. "

"Yet it still prompted you to declare me a magnificent man." His eyes sparkled.

Carolyn could feel herself blushing as she cleared her throat to look away. "I had no idea of what a huge ego I was feeding, at the time. "

"On the contrary, I am most relieved to be declared such- a lady as lovely as you were even then, and have become more so in the passing years, deserves no less."

The color drained from her face. "You were listening to us."

"I was not. Confound it, Madam, I do not spy, and as I knew Jennifer was hoping to find a wedding dress for you, I would not break that infernally female taboo."

"If I'm so infernal, then why do you want to marry me?" she shot back. "Just to get under Blair's skin?"

"Under anything of that soft shelled squid's is the last place I wish to be. "

"No, but you would sacrifice over a century's worth of freedom to save me from him - wouldn't you? You and your chivalry. Or from myself, just like- like Hazel and Harriet and all the rest with their poor dearing me."

"You are not a poor dear! You are the most stubborn, intractable-- female I've ever met."

"Takes one to know one."

That stopped him. "Stubborn, perhaps, but female?"

Carolyn had to laugh at herself then, for resorting to schoolyard barbs. "I- I thought you must have overheard my fretting and were trying to soothe my shaky ego."

"No, my dear, I haven't eavesdropped on you," he assured her, though he did not tell her that Dashire had told him some of it.

"I should know that by now. Forgive me?"

"Always. However, I do believe that a fight requires the very human tradition of making up?"

"Is Dashire---?"

"Off haunting someone else, I believe. If I must share my haunting with anyone, I'm glad he has such an active afterlife."

Making up could make fighting worthwhile.

If Carolyn had known where their good friend was, she might have been a bit less copacetic; he was haunting her parents, or rather - hanging around waiting for them to go to sleep. Just because they were retired and could stay up half the night was no reason to- Carson was not that enthralling, and the news was all bad.

Close to midnight, the Williams finally decided to turn in, he just hoped they would sleep and not do anything else! He had better things to do, and would be sincerely embarrassed to be hanging out waiting during that. Luck was with him, letting Dashire begin his spiel near one a.m..

"You are both thrilled for Carolyn's happiness. Daniel G.- Miles is a wonderful fellow. Not as wonderful as his dear brother in arms, Dashire, but he suffices and even if he's not me- well, you'd not choose another for your dear daughter. She is happy. He's happy. They're in love. The dog likes him even. The kids adore him, all of them do. Thom gets along with him- and not many in laws like each other, that counts for him. He loves the house. That counts for him. He's a fine upstanding fellow, with good and proper morals and values and everything else. He's a valued employee of the Dashire foundation- one of the most sterling institutions of philanthropy to grace the US. Yea, the world. Where was I- oh, yes. The young pastor likes him, that surely gets extra points. Sean O'Casey likes him. I like him. Adam has never threatened him with anything. Blair doesn't like him, that gets even more points. Blair is a two bit, one bit rather, sub pond scum blighter who'd be run off with whips and chains in another century. Ralph- is being an overprotective interloper. Sweet intention but unwarranted. Altogether it is. Totally. What else? Martha adores him. Can't tell what Ed thinks. No matter. He's the best man for the job of keeping your little girl happy. Right. Got that? Don't make me repeat myself. Now, sweet dreams. Do something about that snoring, old chap. I borrowed one of Claymore's filched medical magazines and there was something in it about snoring being an unhealthy sign of something or other. So, handle it. Right. Good show. "

If Daniel ever gets wind of how highly I praised him, I'll have to talk Claymore into building a new wing for his ego.

He debated tackling the Muirs, but decided to wait and see if perhaps Brad could allay their worries and nagging without 'divine' if he said so himself, intervention.

The thought of rattling Blair's chain had a bit of appeal, but perhaps not. From what he heard, Adam had given him the death eye glare and put the fear of himself into the blighter.

So, satisfied with a night's work well done, he headed back to Gull Cottage.

"Who on Earth could be calling at seven thirty in the morning?" Carolyn wondered aloud over coffee, a flash of fear in her green eyes. Early calls usually meant something horrible.

Daniel would have offered to answer and be a buffer, but, "You'd best answer, my dear. If Dash or I did, your reputation would be shredded. "

"Maybe you just have an early rising friend who wants to invite you for breakfast?" Dashire offered, gently floating her coffee cup to the table before she could spill it.

Her expression said she appreciated their words, but was still leery as she picked up the phone. "Dad? What's wrong? Of course you can call your only child, but it's so early… You did? Dreamed about **him **all night? Yes, he's fine. Oh, I'm glad. You and Ralph have been doing what? But you're calling it off, right? Dad, I'm a grown woman, with married daughters, and son in college. I give my word, we won't elope. May I say hi to Mom? Oh, already off Christmas shopping? I'll talk to her later then. No, Daniel would not be here this early!" she gasped in mock shock, crossing her fingers as she silently added, _if he was an embodied person_. "But I will tell him, I'm sure he'll be grateful. Bye, Dad."

Hanging up, Carolyn said, "That was my dad."

"We gathered that," Dashire said as he sipped his Earl Grey. "OW. No call to go kicking a fellow, Danny." Since Dash was solid enough to drink, he was kick- able.

"He spent last night dreaming of you, Daniel, and that prompted him to call of the background check he and my ex father in law have been conducting." Her arms were crossed, waiting for him to admit to planting a few subliminal suggestions.

''How fortunate," Daniel said with aplomb. "Though I must admit, aside from giving that skinflint a nightmare - or two- when needed, of course, no man- to my knowledge- has ever spent the night dreaming of me."

"What about Sean Callahan? Or that psycho? Or -" Carolyn asked.

"They were dreaming of ghosts, who happened to look as I wished to appear, not about the real me."

"Did you do something similar to my father?"

"I can assure you, on my word as a gentleman, and as your fiancé', that I did not."

She believed him. "Can't blame me for wondering. It's rather sudden and fits your MO."

"You've been watching that pretty boy in Hawaii detecting again, haven't you?" Daniel asked with a mock severe growl.

"Was he detecting?" she grinned back.

Dashire mentally breathed a sigh of relief as they bickered good naturedly. He had not been caught, though a sharp, subtle glance from Danny had let him know that he was suspected. No matter, it was for their benefit. What could they do? Kill him?

"So, Danny, are you ready to begin your job?" Dashire asked.

"Job?"

"So as not to make Adam out a liar- working for my foundation."

"Doing what? What does it do? I thought it was just a fakery that allowed you to have a semblance of identity and harass your relatives. I was rather envious of you for having thought of it- it might have been a fine way to scuttle mine over the years. "

"But you so enjoy chasing Claymore off," Carolyn smiled.

"True."

"And it's only been in the last few years you've wanted to be known to more than Claymore as existing at all. You didn't even tell Candy or Martha at first."

"I didn't wish to scare them. Though both were rather put out that I introduced myself right away to young Jennifer. However, she was older than Candy- and we experiential evidence that the females of your family can deal with such things. Besides, I'd grown accustomed to being able to walk around my own home freely.Besides, we can blame Adam for that one, somewhat. "

"Ahem, back on track,'' Dashire interrupted. "Daniel, the Dashire foundation searches out worthy projects that might slip between the cracks of life to help with. Not all conventional ones. Just helping people get it together in the vernacular, but anonymously, like an angel unseen, one might say."

"Or a ghost," Carolyn added.

"Precisely. I must admit to no credit for the idea, however. Adam's grandfather pointed out that I couldn't just have a foundation. It had to do something. So, he parlayed some of my hidden assets that my kinfolk had yet to discover and turned it into something good."

"What a marvelous thing," Carolyn exclaimed admiringly. "Can I do an article on it?"

"No," he said rather hastily. "Not to be abrupt, but I prefer to keep it rather quiet, publicity would ruin that. But, if I were to want an article written on it, you would be the writer." He gave her a charming smile, softening the words. "Now, where is the Gregg family Bible?"

"Yes, I fancy you could use a bit of that, " Daniel teased. "Blackie's being a good influence then."

"Ha. Funny. When last I spoke to Adam, he mentioned that you need a middle name."

"I have one- two, in fact. Elias Alexander."

"_Daniel Gregg _does, but Daniel _Miles_ does not. Hence, I need the family Bible or to grab one out of the air."

"Why can't I have my own name, the full Daniel Elias Alexander Gregg?" the older ghost grumbled. "It's served me well for over a century. And I don't want a Biblical name- you'd pick one of those unpronounceable ones in all the begat lists. Like Jerubel - or Zachias."

"Well, you do have final approval," Dashire tried to soothe. "As to the first question- Daniel Gregg is a very famous man around here. Now, if you move to California or something- maybe you can keep the full name. But in Schooner Bay? Come now, it's bound to raise an eyebrow or two.We DID discuss the accuracy of the historical society ladies. Claymore's established himself as the last Gregg very well, explaining how you come in- combined with the uncanny resemblance you have to - yourself, even when disguised, and Gull Cottage's reputation as haunted- someone might get the odd notion that the Widow Muir was marrying the ghost! Then, we'd have the Starr, Tattler, and Nosy News running amok on the lawn. So, you have a new name. I thought finding a family middle name might be some solace, but I can name you Daniel Zephaniah Miles if you like. As I recall, your grandmother's maiden name on the Gregg side was Miles, so we didn't just grab something like Jones or Smith for you. If that helps. Now, the Bible?"

"You kept your real name," Daniel pointed out, with a hint of petulance.

"Yes, but the English are better about maintaining family names and the ghost of Dashire Hall is not as noteworthy. And my grandson sold the portrait of me long ago, blast him."

"Why'd you let him?"

"He did it when that blasted Sea Vulture was in port once. What could I do?"

"We have the Bible, I think it's in my room,'' Carolyn said, blushing a bit over the fact that it was their cabin even after years of it being so. "When we did the memoirs, I got it from Claymore, and he never asked for it back."

"As if he'd read it," Daniel sniffed. "Had a layer of dust thick as your tea, Dashire."

"Boys-" Carolyn interceded. "It's a bit weighty. Perhaps one of you could get it?"

When Daniel popped out, she whispered, "Thanks, Dash."

"For what?"

"What you did, last night."

He looked surprised, but should not have been - Danny had picked one sharp lady.

"My pleasure. Though," he grinned wickedly, to lighten the tone, "you are hardly the first lady to say so. How'd you know?"

"Dad mentioned what a fine fellow Daniel is- but maybe not as fine as his friend." She laughed then.

"What's so funny?" Martha asked as she came in the back door.

"Just talking about the elephant in the living room,'' Carolyn smiled, rising to hug her friend. Now that Martha did not live there, she treasured her even more.

"What's Dakota done now?"

As Daniel reappeared, he was already thumbing through the family tree section. "How does Seth sound?" he asked, looking up. "Morning, Martha."

"Seth?" she asked. "Morning, Captain."

"For a middle name," he explained.

"Why did you pick that?" Carolyn asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but young Adam has assembled the identity of Daniel Miles; in a sense is 'his' father."

"In a sense," Carolyn agreed.

"Seth was Adam's son after Cain and Abel."

"Don't you think that's a bit obvious?" Dashire asked skeptically.

"How many people think about middle names other than official times? Plus - who will know Adam created my identity? Besides, none of you got it right off, and you have the most information to work with. I will save the commentary of lack of Biblical literacy for Blackwood to deliver."

"Well, it's less than a mouthful for the ceremony than your real name, " Carolyn smiled, giving her approval. "I had nightmares of being up their and when Blackie tells me to say I Carolyn Lucia Muir take thee, Daniel Elias Alexander saying Elias Daniel Alexander or some variant that is not the right order."

"What's in a name, a rose by any other would smell as sweet, so Daniel were he not … " Dashire began until Martha appropriated the sports section to swat him.

"Is it beat up Dash day?" he groused. "If so, then I will just pop into my foundation and tell Adam congratulations, he is a father to a fine son named Daniel Seth Miles." So saying, he vanished.

Martha glanced at the barometer that had been moved to the kitchen a few years ago when the hall was painted and never moved back. "I see things are going well today. Let's keep it that way."

XXXXX

Putting together a wedding in the Christmas season was perhaps not the most well thought out idea. At the time, it seemed logical; Thanksgiving was just too soon after assembling Candy's wedding, Jonathan was spending it with a friend in Wyoming to ski anyway, and a New Year's wedding had been a secret dream ever since THE dream.

Still, as time drew closer, it all seemed more hectic. At least the church would be decorated already. Blackie had said that they could just use the Christmas festoons that would be up until January sixth. When Carolyn worried that in addressing Christmas cards they'd get those mixed in with the wedding invitations and wind up sending the wrong ones to the wrong people, the ghosts said they could see through the envelopes and would double check. Increasingly, Carolyn found herself being vetoed. Despite her suggestion of a home wedding with just the kids, Martha, Clay, Adam, Sean, Dash, parents, the married in family members, and Blackie, Claymore and Blackie teamed up to tell her no way. She was a leading citizen of the town and it was decided. Besides, Claymore reminded, her parents had always been disappointed about her elopement, or didn't she recall THEIR almost wedding? No reception got killed by a glare from Martha. No attendants made Jenny and Candy get puppy dog hurt looks on their faces. No honeymoon brought on a scathing look from Dashire when he announced, "fine, ruin your dad's surprise." Finally, she gave up - as long as the groom was her choice, the rest was incidental.

She would admit that the gown Jenny had picked out for her was perfect. The soft rose gave her natural light complexion a glowing hue that did more than any cosmetic could. Her attendants, Jenny and Candy would wear their favorite dresses- she'd seen entirely too many asinine looking attendants' gowns that were doomed to being Halloween costumes, at best. Her father would finally give her away. Daniel had chosen Dashire for his best man, with Sean O' Casey as the other groomsman. Since even Blackie and Dashire combined could not change the fact that Tim Seagirt was scheduled to perform on national television from Vegas for New Year's, the only way he could perform would be if they moved the wedding; Martha had insisted on having music. She wanted to play, and after some coaxing, Jenny's Dave had agreed albeit so reluctantly it was funny, to sing no more than two songs. That was it. The Muirs would be there as well. It would be a wonderful day. The most major problem now was Blackie's debate concerning the line "until death do you part." It seemed rather out of place.

XXX

Lost in these musings, Carolyn began setting out more Christmas decorations. A while back, Jen and Candy had taken up egg shell art, and they had enough art - a- ments as Daniel called them to fill a small, tabletop tree that was kept in the master cabin now. Downstairs would have been lovely, but Dakota ruled that out. One false move and it would be all over.

"Lovely. You always were rather artistic. Is there room for one more ghost?"

Thank heavens the last ornament was on the tree and her hands were free of breakables. Carolyn turned slowly. "I'm not the artist. My daughters are. "

"So, is this your third wedding - or are you not quite the lady I always saw you as?"

"I've learned that family means more than blood in the last ten years, Robert R Muir. Jennifer is my heart child as well." She sat down slowly on her bed. "What are you doing here?" And where were HER ghosts?

"No warm welcome, Carey? If I'd known you had a thing for spooks, I'd have shown up sooner."

"Not ghosts, one ghost."

"If I'd come around right after- would we have worked out?" Bobby asked uncomfortably.

"No- our marriage was on the brink. We both know that. You'd have had better luck with Cheryl. "

"She meant nothing to me, Carolyn. It was you I loved, love."

Didn't he get that that statement made it worse? "Bobby, I know you were not a bad man, but we were wrong for each other. I had a share of blame as well, but Candy and Jonathan came of what we did have, so I have no regrets. I just wonder, why now, after all these years?"

He smiled ruefully, for a moment, the boy she'd loved so helplessly was there again. "Got a pass from St. Pete to - to give you my blessing. With you moving on, I can be at peace. Finally. Do - you have a picture or something of the kids? I'd kind of like to see what they're like."

Carolyn reached over and picked up a picture from the bedside. It was a rather crowded shot of the entire family, but she had a need to show Bobby what the word meant to her. He was less visible than Daniel or Dashire, or even Elroy, making her conclude that he might not be able to hold the picture.

"Help me out- I haven't really kept up with you that well, it's not really allowed unless you're an actively haunting ghost.. I just- got word of the latest- it's a big event two people on different sides of the veil marrying. "

Carolyn shifted to let him sit by her, with one finger pointing out each person. "Martha, you remember her? Her husband, Ed. Claymore, Daniel's nephew. Adam, our lawyer."

"A lawyer's family?"

"In this case. "

"Dashire and Sean, Daniel's best friends. We were surprised that they and Daniel could photograph. Daniel is beside me." Bobby was getting impatient with her casual narration. Tough. "Blackie, a cousin by marriage. Jenny and her husband. There's Jonathan on my left. He looks like you. Thom is there by my feet between the dog and Candy."

"She's the image of you," Bobby's voice had softened hoarsely. "Look, don't tell the kids I was here. Do they know- what happened?"

"No. I wanted them to not hate their dad."

"Thanks. Daniel's a lucky ghost. "

"Man. He's a lucky man, but not as lucky as I am."

"I'm sorry….about… missing Candy's wedding." The hesitations made her wonder if he wasn't apologizing for more than that.

He began to fade in earnest. Then, paused, wavering. "I- knew about Jennifer being raised by you. I was just being a jerk. So you'd be sure it was me. Her folks are so much at peace that they can't show up here, but they do keep good track of her. Anyhow, they spoke to me enough to ask that I say- thanks. They aren't that fond of me. "

"It was a pleasure. "

"Ha. Guess you're owed that. Be happy, Carolyn. " Then, he was gone, if he had been there and not a mere imaginary phantom. She knew she'd never see him again - not on this side of the veil. She was not sorry.

XXX

Downstairs, Blackie had become a semi regular feature in Gull Cottage, more so lately. Sean O' Casey arrived early to spend Christmas with them in house as was tradition. His presence gave them a fourth for poker.

"So, how many ghosts might show up?" Blackie asked.

"A few of the crew might hang around invisibly, just for the ceremony," Sean reported, casting an enigmatic glance at Dashire. "I'll take two cards, son. Thanks. Only other _visible_ one might be Elroy. He's a soft spot for the Muir family. They helped teach him how to be a ghost."

"There's lessons?" Blackie looked amazed.

"Aye, lad. For ghosts like Elroy anyhow."

Considering who they spoke of, the pastor nodded. "I can see where he'd need them."

"Now, then, I must say something," Sean said gravely.

"Oh?" Daniel asked.

"Indeed. It's about bloody time you married the lass. If you'd not soon- I was going to have a go at courting her. But it's not at all fair. He always got the good ladies." The smile didn't reach his eyes though. "Well, usually."

"You'd have had to stand in line, O'Casey," Dashire retorted. "I was here first."

"All of this is quite irrelevant, " Daniel reminded them. "I have no intention of ever letting her go- find your own."

"Which brings us- I'll stand pat- to an interesting question," Blackie noted with a blank face. "That line in my ceremony - until death do you part- I'll feel rather silly saying it. I've wrestled with how to change it. Death brought you together."

Dashire's normally cheerful countenance seemed to dim. "But- Blackwood, it can do them part. We have no way to know who will be allowed to stay on and haunt after…it well could do them part. " He rose abruptly. "Forgive me, lads. I've lost my mood for the game. " He vanished.

"What did I say?" Blackie asked. "I didn't mean to offend him… I'm still catching on to having friends like you guys."

Sean shook his head. "He'll be all right. You didn't offend him- just reminded him of his late wife. " A subtle melancholy darkened his own face. Blackie had the sensation that politeness was all that kept him from following suit.

Blackie recalled then the passing mention he'd made of her once.

"He loved her-, but when she died, she went on to whatever waits past the light. " Sean shook his head. "Dash puts on a good face, but sometimes, well. It only happens every so often, maybe once or twice a year. He'll be fine," Sean repeated too emphatically. "We all will be," he grimly declared. "I don't know why some of us haunt." His head jerked towards the Captain. "Him- it's easy to figure. Herself hadn't come along yet. Got no idea on Dash or me." Yet his jaw was tense. He wasn't telling all.

"A faith issue?" Blackie tried to find reason in his own area of expertise.

"Nah. Can't be that. The three of us believe, might not be faithful to showing up at your place of business, padre, but we're good on that point. I guess we just have something to do, that we didn't get done."

Blackie nodded, "Thom gave me a birthday present last year that sums that up. A plaque that says _I believe God has ordained a certain number of things I must do before I die. I will therefore live forever at this rate_."

"There you go, lad," Daniel sighed in relief. "And I have few worries about parting- Carolyn is constantly playing catch up." He glanced towards the stairs guiltily, hoping she hadn't overheard that.

Carolyn hadn't heard any of it, but when he found her walking on the beach later, wondered if she might have or if she'd run into Dash in his rare morose mood. Pensively, she stared out at the sea, reminding him of all the empty years before she came into his life. So to speak.

As he settled a jacket around her protectively, Daniel asked, "What's wrong, love?"

At first, she began to demur, then sighed deeply. "Bobby- he stopped in earlier."

"Bobby?" Then, he recalled that that's how Mr. Muir was referred to usually. "Your first husband? But he's - oh, right. What did he want?"

"Just to talk- to give me his blessing- but only after arguing a bit. Some things don't change, I guess. He wanted to know if I had a thing for ghosts, why not him?"

"Why that scurvy swine! I'll-"

"Ssh. He's gone, for good now. I told him our marriage was dead before he was, effectively. Showed him the family portrait- of all of us. He had no idea what the children look like- and made a snide comment about my calling Jen my daughter."

"If you had married Claymore that time, it sounds like you would have been moving up in the world," Daniel snorted. "He's merely spineless, cowardly and stingy, but not crass."

"Bobby wasn't - not always, not at first."

"I knew that, Madam. Otherwise, you'd have never loved the idiot."

"And never had the kids or moved here to get away from his father."

Daniel nodded, then rested his chin on her head. "He's still a b- blighter."

"Indeed."

"So, how are you enjoying my house, children?" Dashire asked as he appeared in his home.

"Fine, Uncle Dash, " Candy said, calm despite having a man appear out of nowhere. "Are you moving back home now?"

"Not quite. My chaperone duties are not ended yet." He winked, letting them know he didn't take them seriously.

"C'mon, Dashire, it's not the nineteenth century anymore," Thom reproved. "Not that I'm complaining. No offense, but - er"

"Understood, young man. I was your age, once, with a young bride, just as lovely as Candace. Just wanted to check in with you two."

After years of her "uncle's" visits, Candy knew when something was wrong. "It's that time again, huh?"

"Yes, child, it is."

Thom started to ask what time, but his wife's foot on his instep stopped him. Dash noticed, his lips quirking a bit in gladness that he wasn't alone in getting poked today. "Every now and then, Thomas, I miss my wife. Candy's come to know my black moods. Ghosts are, unfortunately, transparent. "

"Which is why Claymore wanted you and Captain Dad to duo Mr. Cellophane at the last talent show," Candy kidded.

"Ha. "

Before his foot could be assaulted again, Thom rushed in to say, "But isn't she dead like you- so why -aayow!"

"She, unlike I, moved on, son. Thank heavens. Wouldn't it break her heart to see what abnegates to her memory are descended from us?"

"Thom's an English whiz, Uncle. So no need to throw around big words to put him in his place."

"Blast. I'll think of something. "

"Any news?" Candy asked. "Tea?"

"Not now, thanks. And not too much. But enough that I wouldn't mind sitting and telling you…?"

"Go ahead," Thom said, a bit ruefully as his evening plans began to fizzle out, for the moment anyway.

Nonetheless, he enjoyed hearing Dash relate how he'd played Dream Meister, and the third hand story of Blair's take down. Some of it he'd heard bits of from other sources, but Dashire's style of telling things was unique.

"Has Martha decided on the music yet?" Candy asked.

"That's one fun thing about being a ghost, you can listen to both ends of a phone talk at once. I was hanging around, so that Ed won't forget that he's not the only fish of course, when she and Dave had a conference call. It sounded as if it was going well, then your older sister picked up the spare phone and began making suggestions. She hummed a few lines of one that was rather pretty, I said so in fact. But, young David refused out of hand to sing it. Dear Martha and I had no idea why - she'd hummed only, not sung. "

"Why wouldn't he sing it?" Thom asked.

"It was the love theme of Superman. Never heard of a comic book coming with romantic music- your brother wouldn't have read any- and then where would I be if that happened? "

"I renewed your subscription to X Men," Candy grinned.

"Good girl. Latest issue arrived?"

"I'll get it before you leave. "

"Thanks. Where was I- oh yes. Well, Dave made an exception to singing to quote the lines. One part goes- will you look at me, quivering like a LITTLE GIRL shivering, and so on. I quite see his point - but it sounded like a pretty song. Even appropriate, though ghosts can not read minds. Well, Blackie might take exception to the line about holding hands with a god like a fool."

"Guy, not god," Candy corrected. She rather liked Maureen McGovern's singing.

"Oh. Good. Daniel would be insufferable if we called him a god."

"Is anything settled?" Candy asked with bright eyes.

"One down. Your mother requested that '**There But For You Go I** be sung- no one had problems with that. Martha wants two songs, mostly to aggravate Dave who does not want to sing in public. I'm thinking of seeing if Sean could be moved from groomsman to help sing. Each do one. Only, Sean's voice is angelic, so it might turn into a concert in lieu of a wedding."

"No pun?" Thom asked.

"Fact, son. Fact. "

He rose. "I've kept you two long enough. You'll be stuck with me full time soon enough. We'll see you on Christmas?"

"Or sooner," Thom promised, trying not to look too anxious to get rid of him. "We'll pick up Jon at the airport, too."

"Very good. Invite your mother along, Thom. She's family." Then, he vanished, after snagging his reading material.

"And what a family," Thom exhaled. "How many ghosts are in the closet?"

"Just those three, and Elroy. He's like a lost puppy." Thom didn't notice how fast Dash spoke or the way Candy's breath caught a bit in the moment between question and answer.

"Just warn me before he comes- so I can move anything breakable."

"Aye, aye, captain."

Not quite ready to return to Gull Cottage even though he knew it might distress his "family", Dashire decided to land at the parsonage. He needed to apologize to Blackie anyway.

"So you're speaking to me again?" the young man drawled a moment before he made himself visible. Uncanny how he could do that.

"I never stopped. Just didn't want to ruin the rest of everyone's day with my bad mood. So, forgive me, for being so - whatever I was. "

"It's part of my job description, forgiving. " Blackie shrugged it off. "I am curious- now that your matchmaking stint is winding down.."

"I made no matches," Dashire held up a hand in protest. "Martha found Ed on her own- if I'd been involved, I'd have found her someone better, but she found him and wanted him, so I just provided the light to make Mr. Peavey realize what a treasure he stood to lose. Candy and Jenny found their swains with no help whatsoever- they're fortunate that Danny and I didn't run the boys off- if non interference can be termed match making. I'd say match allowing. Now, Carolyn and Daniel. Yes, I had something to do with them, just getting them back together when they'd split. But I didn't start their romance going. "

"Nonetheless, what's your next project?"

"Scared, padre?" Dashire jibed. "You might be on the list. Or perhaps- make sure Jonathan finds the right young lady, when he's a bit older. Eighteen is entirely too young these days. Adam? Perhaps. I considered Sean- now that Daniel has set a precedent, why shouldn't other ghosts find love? But O'Casey's got too much of his own mind for me to interfere. "

"What about correcting Claymore's bachelor status? No lady around to carry on the line of Greggs?"

"Ha. Miracles are your job, son. Daniel already tried to help him find a likely lady - or unlikely- or not a lady even, and it failed miserably. I know when it's too much of a job."

"True."

"It'd be easier to hope for carrying on the line through Daniel and Carolyn themselves- but risky for her, I fear."

"Modern medicine can do wonderful things," Blackie shrugged- "And weren't you paying attention when I did my whole Sarah / Elizabeth parallelism sermon a few weeks ago."

"Sign of a clear conscience, I slept through it."

"Ghosts don't sleep," Blackie scoffed.

"See how clear mine is? It can do the impossible."

Blackie tensed.

"Sorry, old chap, I was only teasing you.."

"Not that- Dash- another one of you guys is here."

"Sean, quit scaring the boy," Dashire commanded imperiously.

"It's not Sean O'Casey," a voice rumbled.

"Oh joy and bliss," Dashire muttered as the new ghost appeared. "Just who we don't need."

Blackie's eyebrows went clear into his hairline. He'd never heard Dashire approach rudeness, though he had made a snide remark or two.

"Blackwood O'Ryan, it is my profound displeasure to present Admiral Nigel Wolfston. Feel free to use your pastoral dualities to exorcise him."

"I keep telling you, I'm not Catholic," he groused. "I'd say it's nice to meet you sir, but I suspect I'd be corrected."

The balding ghost glared at them from under bushy eyebrows. "Dashire, how often do I have to tell you that your lordship ceased with your death-if not before?"

"Say it all you like, but I'm ignoring you. What the d- h- cover your ears Blackwood, Hell are you doing here?"

"I've caught wind of a rumor to the effect that Daniel Gregg is marrying his human."

"He is," Dashire smirked. "And Blackwood has already altered the ceremony so that the line about objecting is deleted. So, you can't do anything. By the way, owning people is not in fashion anymore. Wrong part of the country too."

"Furthermore, you are outnumbered," a third ghostly voice chimed in as Sean appeared. "My Irish got to tingling in this direction," he said to explain himself. "So, here I am. Admiral, I'd have thought you'd have gone to Hell by now. I wasn't be profane, padre. Literal."

"I got that."

"And I'm very willing to take a pass by Clay's to borrow a yellow pages and call in the madam that Danny kissed," Sean added with a self satisfied smile.

"He didn't!" Blackie choked. "I didn't even know Schooner Bay had those."

"The other kind, the kind that talks to spirits for a living," Sean explained, never taking his eyes off Wolfston.

"Now I'm really shocked . He never told me that," Dash scowled. "By the way, you're recruited to sing at the wedding."

"Fine. "

"Boys, if you're going to beat the Hades out of Wolfie there, would you mind doing it outside?" Blackie asked. "I just cleaned the place."

"We can do that, can't we- Dash?"

"Absolutely."

"Not without me, you won't," Daniel announced.

"You followed me."

"Of course I did."

"May I say something before you three tear my ectoplasm into ether?" Wolfston shouted and thunder rolled.

"Depends on what you'd be saying," Blackie jumped in. "If it's something that would get you a worse beating, I'd advise against it, personally. But that's just me. But should you chose to ignore my advice, can a mortal help beat a ghost?"

"Sorry, lad," Daniel winked. "I'll add in a punch or two for you."

"I just wanted to say that you are going to regret this, Captain Gregg," Wolfston began huffily. "It can only break your heart. But, if you insist, then I'll wash my hands of you. Be advised however, that you are no longer welcome on my celestial ship."

Blackie had to turn his face away to mouth the last two words adding silently, 'is this dude for real?' Then he began coughing to keep from laughing.

Daniel shrugged. "If I have Carolyn, I don't care. "

"You've enough friends without that overstuffed braggart, " Dashire added. "Cancel my reservation as well. If I had one."

"Ditto," Sean nodded. "I think I can speak for Applegate as well. But perhaps you should go along and ask him yourself."

"He wasn't ever welcome," Wolfston growled.

"If I'm ever a ghost, I don't want to board either," Blackie added for good measure.

"Nor were you."

"I'm so hurt," Blackie said thinly, clear that he was not. "So, if you're not going to be beat to death, again, get out or I'll try my hand at an exorcism."

"Fools," Wolfston muttered in a shout before popping out.

"I don't like him," Blackie decided aloud.

"You're in good company on that one, lad," Sean laughed. "Pity that Clay, Dave, Adam, Johnny, and Thom aren't here, oh, and Ed. We could get the bachelor party out of the way."

"Isn't it the night before, traditionally?" Blackie asked.

"Indeed, but that's New Year's Eve. So, everyone has to be with their significant other to kiss at midnight. Those of us unfortunate enough to lack one..." Sean shrugged.

"Watch it, " Blackie warned. "The great one is looking for a new project. You could be next."

"He won't try it. Only one woman is grand enough- and she's -- not possible," Sean replied. "Blast, I really wanted to lay into that old goat."

Said old goat was not done for the night. Appearing to Claymore Gregg was not his first choice, but, it was what it was.

"Claymore."

"Yes?" the landlord said, looking up from his watered down cocoa. Fortunately, he'd let it cool down a good bit by now, so when he realized that A. his door was locked, so no one should get in unless they were dead. B. this someone was not one of his friends C. He could see through the scary looking ghost and jumped, spilling the drink all over the place, he wasn't scalded.

"Aayunnuhn!" he yelped. "Who-who ar-are y-y-you?"

"I need you to take a message to your uncle."

"Uncle? I don't have an uncle. No. Not me. Not worthy to carry the fine Gregg name. I'm getting it changed. It's free for me, since I'm the records clerk. But- I'd do it anyway. I'm a scurvy seawife of a man. A shelless, scull. A toad. A worm. A-uhn."

"Quiet down. "

"It's not Christmas Eve, you know. I- and I've changed. I'm a nicer person. Not a Scrooge. Not not all that much. But I'll get better. I will. I'm too young to die."

"I'm not going to kill you," Wolfston snorted. "If you're scared to death, it's your fault. I wanted to tell your uncle- Daniel Gregg something, but he and his two friends ganged up on me. Made me so mad, I changed what I wanted to say. So - you get to do it."

"He screws up and I get the punishment. Figures."

"It's not punishment, you idiot. Tell him, I'm sorry for trying to interfere in his afterlife ten years ago. I hope he has a better time of it than I did. Got that?"

"Y-Y-"

"Do you?"

"Y-you're the arrogant jerk who messed him up back then? I ought to- but I-I'm not gonna. But still…"

"Do you understand the message, Gregg? Or do I have to beat it into your worthless skull?"

"I understand it. Aye, aye. "

"Good. He's at the priest's."

"Reverend. "

"Eh?"

"Blackie's not a priest."

"Whatever. He's there."

"O-o-kay. I can do that. After you're.."

The ghost vanished.

"Gone." Claymore headed to the door, then realized he wasn't dressed really, and what he had on was soaked in wet chocolate.

No need to make the impression they had of him worse. Not that it could be worse, but it might be, mightn't it?

Then, it hit him that he didn't need to run out into the cold. All he had to do was dial the phone.

So, he did.

"O'Ryan here."

"I-is- C-Captain- G-gr-Gregg-g there?" Claymore stammered.

"How'd you- never mind, I'll learn not to ask one day. Hang on, Claymore."

There was a pause, then, "What is it you-" An Irish voice spoke in reproving tones, so that Daniel moderated his tone, "What can I do for you, Claymore?"

"Ad-admiral.."

"Is he there? Has he done something?" Daniel asked, feeling genuine, if unexpected concern.

"No. He wanted me to give you a message."

"Sounds like that late night kidnapping move I watched one night," Dashire noted as he listened in. "You know, they cut off the man's arm, with his watch and sent it as a "

"Shut up," Sean advised pleasantly, then called into the phone, "Do you have all your arms?"

"Wh-what?"

"Ignore him. What is the message?"

"He's sorry about - what was he sorry about? Everything. Especially that you made him mad and he couldn't tell you that he was sorry. Is that right - maybe he was mad at- he's sorry."

"I'll second that," Dashire dryly chimed in. "Sorriest excuse for a ghost that I've ever met."

Blackie made shushing gestures, resolving to give them all lessons on phone etiquette. Of course, they'd not had phones- or had they?-when they were alive.

"Ask if the old bugger hurt him," Sean advised.

"Do I care?"

"Daniel."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, just apologized. And told me to tell you. Can I go now? My pj's are getting -"

"Yes, " Daniel cut in. "I don't want to hear anymore on that topic. Goodbye, Claymore."

Hanging up, he sighed, lifting his eyes to heaven. "Who's next- Vanessa?"

"What are you talking about?" Sean asked.

"Bobby Muir called on his former wife today," Daniel said, then explained.

"Sounds logical," Blackie shrugged. "Maybe Dickens was onto something?"

"It's impossible to have a ghost of the future," Dashire contradicted. "Unless you embrace the idea of non-linear time, in which case, everyone is already dead at some point. And alive too."

Blackie grinned. "I can debate that with you all night."

"Fine, you two do that," Sean signed off. "I'm out of here. "

"As am I," Daniel added. "I'd better go put Claymore to sleep. He's supposed to pick up Jonathan at the airport. Rattled as he is, he'll not sleep a wink without a good bash in the head, figuratively. "

"I'll see to it, Captain," Sean replied. "He's not scared of me. Go on home to your lady."

The ghosts vanished on that note.

XXX

Christmas was to be a protracted event for the Family, beginning on Christmas Eve so that the ghosts could participate and speak freely. On Christmas Day, life would get rather scattered. With both sets of grandparents arriving, Carolyn would retain the Master Cabin, putting her parents in the kids' former room and the Muirs in Martha's former room. Candy and Thom would stay in town with his mother, Linden, the doctor who replaced the peep. Jonathan was staying with Jenny and Dave. The ghosts would stay in Gull Cottage , invisibly, but if anyone asked, Daniel was at Martha and Ed's, Sean in the parsonage, and Dashire at Claymore's. Dakota had been farmed out as well; she didn't handle company with Scuffy's cool, so Martha had her for the duration, as well as one other "person". Elroy was not allowed to come to Schooner Bay until the day of the wedding. It wasn't an order made of spite, but simply due to the fact that Elroy would only add to the confusion. At least the kids being grown had diminished some of Christmas morning's magic, so neither the Muirs nor the Williams' felt compelled to witness it.

Even though it was all coordinated and settled, one and all agreed, it would be a very long week between Christmas and New Year's Day.

Carolyn's wry, "See why I eloped the first time," made perfect sense.

Christmas Eve was everything they could hope for and then some. Gull Cottage was stuffed to the gills with people and ghosts, but it the love they all brought made the walls rather elastic.

This year, as every year, it was not simple to buy gifts for ghosts, whose protests that they needed nothing went unheard. Claymore was in charge of presenting one of the more unusual presents this year. With a bit of luck and help, he'd tracked down Tim and gotten Daniel a tentative contract as a lyricist for the young man after Claymore miraculously solved his long standing mystery of who penned one of his first top forty hits.

Then, Martha and Ed brought in Candy's gift, a puppy who had passed obedience classes- including housebreaking, at Dash' insistence. Because dogs could detect ghosts, Dashire had decided it a good thing to invest in, so that the young ones could never fear that he was violating their privacy once he moved back home.

Martha's gift was somewhat of a gag- a sweatshirt with her name emblazoned in embroidery and sequins on the front, thanks to Jenny's handiwork. Very seriously, Dave suggested that she wear it tomorrow if she and Ed stopped in after Ralph and Marjorie arrived. Blackie had thought maybe they all needed them. Maybe with fewer spangles. Ralph had dubbed him Patrick. It didn't even sound like his name, the young man protested sometime after this. Martha had asked how much did Elizabeth sound like Martha? Just as much as Patrick sounded like Blackwood or Blackie. So, like her, Blackie had a list of names to call Ralph other than Muir.

The best part was evening when they sang carols. Candy brought out her old tambourine as a kind of jingle bells. She had not played the guitar in a while. Sean and Dave took turns leading the songs. Martha played the piano. Most of the songs were older, sweeter ones, and religious in nature. Blackie surprised them with a good rendition of "Ju's Yust God Nuts as Christmas," a decidedly non religious song which did not good voice really that had them laughing so hard they couldn't sing, after which he had to leave for the Christmas Eve midnight service, taking Sean with him. Not long after, Martha decided she'd turn into a pumpkin soon, so she and Ed left, taking Claymore along. Jonathan decided to spend one more night with his mom, and would go on over to Jenny's the next day.

XXX

The following day, the ghosts vanished moments before either set of grandparents could arrive. They felt like Carolyn should have some time alone with them, out of respect, if nothing else. Around noon, Sean's voice rang out above the others as a troupe of carolers tramped up the walk lead by Blackie walking backwards to conduct. He'd not have dared do so unless a friendly ghost or two was keeping an eye on his steps to ensure no falls.

"Oh Holy Night, the Stars are brightly shining, it is the night of Our Dear Savior's birth. Long lay the world in sin and error pining, 'til He appeared and the soul felt its worth. A thrill of hope - the weary world rejoices for yonder came a new and glorious morning.."

As the next lines began, everyone fell silent but Sean, who didn't know they had agreed to beforehand, leaving him alone to sing out, "Fall on your knees, Oh hear the angel voices Oh Night Divine! Oh night when Christ was born. Oh night Divine, Oh holy night divine."

As he concluded, Blackie turned to the door, not that he needed to knock by now. "I'll get you signed on for the choir yet."

Fortunately, it was only Carolyn at the door to hear Blackwood counter, "So? That's not an issue for you. And my choir is pitiful. They do have the make a joyful NOISE down though."

"I have to agree with Blackie, Sean," Carolyn said, standing on tiptoe to peck his cheek. "You sound angelic."

"In the 'spirit of the season' - I'll withhold comment," Dashire smirked. Actually, it was more the spirit of the grandmas had managed to join Carolyn at the door.

"What is that lovely sound?" Emily asked in wonder.

"Sean," Blackie replied. "Jenny, Candy, when did you acquire another sister or two?"

"Go on with you," Marjorie scoffed as Candy and Jonathan hugged her while Jenny went to Emily for the same.

Blackie looked towards the others for explanations. Dashire whispered, "Later." It just wasn't the time to explain that while Emily and Brad considered the girl family, she was their niece after all, the Muirs were not quite as welcoming. One more reason on his list of why he'd like to wring Ralph Muir's neck. Being less than felicitous to dear Jenny; liking Blair, investigating Danny, investigating himself, mangling Martha's name, stealing Madeira.

Blackie sent him a shrewd glance. "Watch it, old son. Your thoughts are almost loud, and I have a feeling it's less than charitable."

"Yes, but it's so much fun."

Claymore's jolly "Ho, Ho, Ho," interrupted in a timely fashion.

"Isn't this a family gathering?" Ralph grumbled.

"That's why we're here," Ed asserted, reaffirming Dash' faith in him.

Christmas' grace pervaded, winning out over some of the tension that was to be expected. Emily and Brad might be in seventh heaven; their daughter was finally having the wedding they had dreamed of her having for around thirty years or more, but the Muirs could not help but feel somewhat like fifth wheels. Without trying to be, it was obvious that Daniel, whatever his last name, and the assorted "outsiders'' had become Carolyn and their grandchildren's family. Jonathan might look like Bobby, but a blind man could see how much of a son he was to Daniel.

When Sean went to the kitchen to give Martha a hand, he didn't. He simply vanished so that he could appear to someone unseen. It was as close as he could come to telepathy.

"I almost feel sorry for Carolyn's in-laws," he commented invisibly to Adam, who was lurking in a corner.

"I'll never get used to that," he groused under his breath. "How am I supposed to answer you?" He snapped as lowly as possible.

"Beauty of it. You have to shut up and listen. I think someone should try and do something nice for them."

Adam looked around, fortunately, he was going fairly unnoticed by the "Sassenachs" as he called the grandparents to himself. "Fine. Do, so. Knock yourself out. I can't do anything about it."

"Just wanted to run it by someone first."

"Take a lesson from your two chums," Adam advised in a hiss. "Just do without asking- and quickly before someone thinks I'm bats."

"Oh, I imagine they've figured that one out."

"Ha. Just wait until you want to be a real boy," Adam scowled.

"Something wrong- Adam?" Emily called.

"Just - sitting in a draft. Old houses have those, you know."

"I'll have you know that I have kept this ship- ship shape," Claymore asserted.

"Ship?" Marjorie asked.

"Just showing respect to himself," Blackie jumped in with a nod to the portrait that reigned over the gathering.

"That'd be a first," Jonathan whispered to Candy.

"Let's have some more carols," Carolyn suggested with a bright smile. "Dave, Sean, Dash, you three sing so well.."

"Yes!" Claymore agreed. "In fact, this is the perfect time to remind you that the talent show is less than twelve months away, gentlemen. And the starring roles are yet to be assigned- officially. But actually- they are - YOURS."

"Second that," Thom chimed in.

Dash sent him a withering look that said, _keep in mind who is haunting you, boy._

"I third it," Blackie added. "After all, I do know how near and dear the old seaman's home is to Dashire and Sean. And of course, since your - " for a moment he looked stumped, then picked up, "step godfather in law, Dave, is also quite committed to it, then surely it has an equal value to you as well. Besides, you're Carolyn's agent, and her books are about OLD seamen, so they pay your way, to a degree."

Martha snickered appreciatively.

"It's a majority vote then," Candy grinned. "And mom's new sweetie can write the songs."

"Yes, we heard about your coupe, " Ralph frowned. "What have you written, Mr. Miles? Some doggerel that caters to the masses?"

"Well," Daniel admitted, not betraying his insulted status, "Scruffy did seem to think that way." He smiled in recollection of the little mutt's reaction to If Only.

"Have you known Carolyn that long then?" Marjorie asked.

"I can't remember ever never loving her," he admitted. "But until recently, friendship was all we allowed ourselves. I didn't want to step in in such a way as to occlude the children's memory of their father."

That seemed to be just the thing to say to the Muirs. Adam glanced at Sean, wondering if he had mentally spoken to his captain. Sean shook his head almost imperceptibly.

"You know, I've never heard YOU sing my song," Carolyn noted softly.

"I told you, Madam," he began, then caught himself, "Carolyn, that's just a bit of doggerel I wrote long ago."

Sean and Dashire caught his eye to send him an ''oh, really?" look. They both knew him a long time ago, and were prepared to rat him out if he argued too much.

"Very well," Daniel sighed. "But if one dog howls- I don't have Sean's voice."

"IF I wanted Sean's voice, I'd have asked for it. " Carolyn smiled. "Besides- who does?"

Sean chuckled to himself. This was no Vanessa. He'd never understood what Daniel saw in that prissy miss. Either of them.

"I can do the music," Martha offered, stepping to the piano.

"You still remember it?" the captain asked softly.

"Perfect pitch," she said, deadpan. "If I hear it one time - I know it. And Tim's song kind of stuck in my mind."

"Just go for version two," he cautioned with a smile. "Not the managerial version."

"Aye, aye."

Using the speak sing method Lerner and Lowe's heroes were noted for, Daniel pulled off the song, finally speaking his words to his lady after all these years.

Perhaps it would never rate a top forty slot, but it was number one with whom it counted.

After that, Blackie reminded Thom and Candy that the three of them were due at Linden's; it was not long before the rest began to make their exits, or appear to anyway.

Adam was one of the last to leave that actually left. As he did so, he pressed a note into Carolyn's hand. She raised one brow at him. In response, he lip synched, _Blackie _. She nodded. Mere mortals had to rely on rather limited communications after all.

Bedtime couldn't come soon enough. Once in her room, Carolyn opened the note; right on cue, Daniel appeared to read over her shoulder.

"Hey! How do you know it's something you can read?" she protested.

"Reasonable assumption. Now, what does the dear boy have to say? You and Daniel be at the parsonage at one p.m. on December 30th. Blackie. "

"I wonder what that is about?"

"With him, God only knows," Daniel laughed.

It took a bit of urging to get the Muirs to go to sleep, but they did finally, allowing Sean to go to work.

"Well, now. I expect you two are feeling a bit - put out? Thinking this is the last Christmas with the family and so on and so forth. Last everything. Like Carolyn's replaced you with the lot of us. Wouldn't blame her much I admit, at least with respect to you, sir. No offense, but you do tend to be a bit abrasive. But, be that as it may, you're still Jonathan and Candy's grandparents. It might be nice if you'd be a bit more grandparental towards Jenny- but I won't push. So, you're still family as far as sweet Carolyn's concerned. So, don't feel so mully grubby - got that? Good. This Ghost of Christmas past role is kind of not my thing, you know? Daniel is not edging you out. His parents have been gone a long, long, time besides. But don't take that to mean you can try and make him into Bobby Muir. Is that all? Yeah, guess so. Oh, one more thing. Do NOT ever use the phrase poor dear in referring to Carolyn. Do we have an understanding? Good. Oh, and if there are any lingering doubts, Daniel is a good man- he's the best thing that has happened to Carolyn since Bobby died." Or before, but no need to say that! "Now, I'll wish you a good evening. "

With that, Sean O'Casey called it a night.

Slipping away on December thirtieth was not easy, well not for Carolyn, but she managed. As she and Daniel stepped into Blackie's parlor, a yell of surprise rang out. Crowded into the small room stood Blackie, Candy, Jonathan, Thom, Martha, Ed, Claymore, Dashire, Sean, Jenny, Dave, and Adam.

"Aren't bridal showers all girl affairs?" Daniel asked shrewdly when the last yell faded.

"Yes, but this isn't that," Dashire informed him. "I think you two have enough 'stuff'. This isn't a shower, it's.."

"A wedding," Blackie finished.

"A wedding? But-?" Carolyn looked totally flummoxed.

"You and Daniel Miles will marry on January 1," Adam explained. "However, we thought it might be nice if you and himself could marry under his real name. "

"Of course, the real certificate with Daniel Gregg on it will have to vanish," Claymore chimed in, "so we're burying a time capsule. "

"Besides, long as you two have waited, don't you deserve TWO wedding nights?" Martha winked.

"Martha!" Daniel exclaimed. "Dashire, have you corrupted her?"

"She wasn't explicit. For all we know you'll play Chinese checkers," the spectral nobleman sniffed. "But I'd be terribly disappointed in you if you did."

"Places everyone- I don't know how long you can all be vanished," Blackie instructed.

"We're being married by a man in blue jeans?" Daniel frowned.

"You'll get the formal rig in a few days- do you have any idea how uncomfortable those robes are? I'd much rather be forever in blue jeans. You aren't all that dressed up either. Nice change."

Carolyn stopped the tiff by taking Daniel's hand and moving to stand in front of Blackie. "Is this okay?"

"Perfect. Now, then. We are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," Blackie began. "Finally. Marriage is among the most sacred of institutions, the first created when God said it is not good that man should be alone. Who gives this woman in marriage?"

"Her daughters and I do," Jonathan said.

"If anyone knows of any cause they should not be married, " Blackie went on with a nod, "Shut up. Now. Repeat after me, I, Daniel Elias Alexander Gregg, take thee Carolyn Lucia Williams Muir to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love honor and cherish in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall exist."

He did so, eyes burning intensely. Then, the words repeated for Carolyn.

"The rings?"

"We didn't bring them," Daniel confessed. "You didn't tell us what this was."

"Au contraire,'' Claymore piped up, "I happen to have them right here," he grinned as he handed them the rings.

"How did you get them?" Carolyn asked.

"A little ghost helped."

"I'm not little," Sean said gruffly.

"Place it on her finger, Daniel," Blackie said after blessing them. "And repeat after me, With this ring, I thee wed and all my otherworldly goods thee endow."

"Now Carolyn, place the ring on his finger and repeat after me, With this ring, I thee wed, and all my worldly goods thee endow."

"Now, by the authority invested in me by the state of Maine and by the Father in Heaven, I pronounce you ghost and wife. You may kiss the bride."

A few minutes later, he added, "You might want to let her breathe."

When the applause had faded, Thom coughed. "Candy and I will be picking up Brad, Emily, and Marjorie in a few hours to take them out to dinner at Norrie's. "

"What about Ralph?" Sean asked.

"Must you remind me?" Thom moaned, teasing.

"So, you will have a few hours alone," Dave nodded. "Make good use of them."

"We're really married?" Carolyn asked, "this wasn't a rehearsal?"

"It's real. All the paperwork is in order. As long as you call him Daniel Gregg. You have yet to marry Daniel Miles,'' Adam smiled. "Of course, this means he has to remember two anniversaries now. "

"My memory is flawless," Daniel huffed. "Even if it was less than perfect, "

"It wouldn't dare be," Claymore snickered.

"As I was saying, recalling the date on which I married this dear lady would be the simplest thing to bring to mind. Thank you, all."

"Glad to help. We'll see you tomorrow for the rehearsal," Blackie said as they began to file out.

"Rehearsal? But-" Carolyn frowned.

"No one but us knows you are really married, and I still have to get the wording right. I don't want to fudge the truth too much even though the ceremony will be moot."

"Can you leave in that line about if anyone objects - shut up?" Dave asked with a chuckle. "Rather liked it."

"Probably not, but I might skip it all together."

Brad and Ralph both felt like they were doing something terrible to go off and leave Carolyn alone while they went out with Thom and Candy, stopping just short of using the term poor dear. Even if they didn't say it, they thought it, but Sean couldn't be expected to change attitudes completely. He just sang like an angel, he wasn't one completely.

Nothing overtly special happened at the rehearsal. The only notable thing was that their musical talent wasn't in attendance; Sean and Dave had driven down the coast to pick up Elroy.

His ghostly power was not that wonderful, even if he could scare someone at need. Someone being Claymore who was still freaked about the head removal thing, and so, even if gas wasn't too expensive at over a dollar a gallon- 1.20 provoked the health awareness that Daniel Gregg could not. Claymore walked a lot more.

It had done him good, but he wasn't happy about it.

1981 began with a bright and beautiful morning. Even though it was thrillingly chilling, as Thom jested, to just look it might have been spring, until his mother corrected him. Linden and Carolyn had become good friends over the years, even if she did not know Daniel's secret, or had not been told. Her wise eyes seemed to see enough that would make one suspect she knew much more than she let on.

"Nonsense, _Tommy, _" Dr. Lynne needled. Her son hated nicknames, so he only got called that when he was annoying. "Look at the sunlight. It's much softer than spring sunlight. Do men see NOTHING?"

"She's right!" Dashire exclaimed. "In all my years, I've never noticed that."

"Well, after all these years, I'd say the bride and groom deserve a day at least half as lovely as the bride," Sean opined.

"Yes, they do- now get in the church before the cold air ruins your voice," Martha scolded.

"Aye, aye, Captain Martha, ma'am. "

Dashire caught Thom's sleeve before they entered. "How'd you like a step dad?"

"Pardon?" It wasn't that he minded the idea, but it was a "huh?" moment.

"I've managed to keep the bridal bouquet out of that Sledgehammer girl's sticky fingers for the last three weddings, diverting it to Carolyn every time I might add. But- Martha, Jenny, Carolyn, Candy- all spoken for, and married. Who's left to catch it?"

"Claymore?" Thom suggested, pulling his ear in an unconscious mimicking of his 'father-in-law'.

"I'll come up with something."

There were more attendees than the bridal party would care to have, but small towns meant sacrifices. You didn't want the overstuffed madams and misses to get their collective noses out of joint. Blackie had learned quickly that he had best shake every hand or be prepared to hug people he didn't want to hug lest rumors of how he'd snubbed Mrs. Blooming Idjit on Sunday last and wounded her to the very heart. Not inviting someone would amount to the same.

But the wedding was for the guests, not the couple. Besides, they had had their wedding.

Martha began playing, putting all her huge heart into it. Then Dave took his turn at the mike with **There But For You, Go I, **one of the songs that had brought Carolyn home.

Then it was Sean's turn to sing the First Time I loved Forever.

"Has old Spooky been writing again?" Claymore hissed at the kids when the last note faded.

"Sean found it on his own- said it sounded perfect," Jonathan shook his head.

Claymore's mouth pursed in disappointment. "Darn. That could've been a gold record - and as agent, I'd get twenty five percent."

"Fifteen," Adam corrected.

"Shush!" was Ed's comment.

Martha's piano commanded their attention as Jenny and Candy began the wedding procession. The universe seemed to go still, so still and the bride entered. Was it imagination or fancy that made the wedding march sound like a march of triumph? Any illusion that because this was mere formality after the real ceremony or a late life rite not worth jubilation was soon dispelled.

No ghost had ever felt more alive than Daniel as he watched her. Martha had made a caustic remark about his lack of angelic attributes more than once, but even she would have to grant that his face glowed enough to be one now.

Dashire and Sean looked entirely too pleased with themselves as Jenny and Candy took their places opposite the ghosts.

Blackie's grin was altogether wonderful.

The bride herself was a vision that could only come from true love and joy. Her ashes of roses dress set off the ''old" pearls perfectly, and borrowed blue topaz and pearl earrings completed the set. Her bouquet was of multicolored roses and gardenias.

A young bride in first love could not have been more lovely.

"Today is a day of joy- and what a fine way to begin a year," Blackwood's voice rang out. "We are here to unite this man and woman in love and hope for all time. Finally." He winked at that. "This is a serious matter, but one to gladden the heart. Love lifts us to our proper place, and makes any home a palace. "

Daniel shot him a look at that, recalling Carolyn's own words once about if he were alive, Gull Cottage would be a palace. She just smiled to herself while Blackie donned his most innocent look.

"If anyone would gainsay this union, let him forever hold his peace," Blackie went on, deliberately mistaking the words. Dashire suppressed a snicker.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?"

"Her mother, her children, and I," Brad said.

"Do you, Daniel take this woman, Carolyn to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold and love in every circumstance for as long as time is?"

"And more. I do."

Under his breath, the pastor laughed softly. The ghost just had to have his own way of doing things.

"And Carolyn will you " he wanted to say, put up with, but settled on, "take this man to be your husband in love and honor and however the seas may turn for all time and eternity?"

"I will."

"The rings." Dashire handed them over. He'd retrieved them before going home the other day.

"I bless these circles, symbols of eternity to wear on your hands to ever remind you of the cycle of life, of your vows eternal, and the never ending or beginning quality of love. Love hopes all things, believes all things and is the greatest of all things. May yours be so. "

The ring exchange was conducted unembellished from there. They would never be taken off again.

Then, Blackie paused to take a moment to capture this picture in his mind.

"I NOW pronounce you husband and wife. What God has joined together, none can rend asunder. You may kiss your bride."

He did.

The reception was another too much for the happy couple's taste affair, but it did not matter to them. Ralph grumbled about a New Year's wedding, wondered if Daniel chose it so he couldn't forget, like Carolyn's maid Elizabeth's husband, Frank, who had picked the anniversary of the JFK shooting to help himself remember.

Martha informed him that she had chosen the date, but not why. Over time, her fondness for the captain convinced her it was her idea.

Claymore took his uncle aside after the obligatory first piece of cake. "Uncle, I - sorry, Captain- er"

"It's all right, Claymore. " Daniel was too happy to chide the sniveling sea barnacle.

"Well, you are not easy to buy for you know. "

"So I've been told."

"Well, here." He stuck an envelope at the ghost.

"What's this?"

"Just open it. " Clay looked pained.

"It's the deed to Gull Cottage," Daniel looked amazed as he read it. "What?"

"I'm giving it back to you- "

Adam wandered over. "By donating Gull Cottage to the Dashire foundation, Claymore got a healthy tax write off, and the foundation is giving it to you, through him. I can show you all the boring papers I spent the last two weeks drawing up and notarizing. "

Daniel was touched beyond words, but blustered over it, "Of course, Claymore would give me what I already own." Then softened, "Thank you, for both of us."

"Where is the bride?" Adam asked, taking the subject to less touchy feely waters.

"Picture of her and the girls is being taken. "

"You'll be wanted for that stuff soon. When's the bridal bouquet being tossed?" Adam asked, wondering what his employer had in mind for that. He'd thoroughly enjoyed the dancing bouquets at the last few weddings.

"At the end," Daniel noted. "Who's Dash tagged this time?"

"No idea."

It was therefore a total surprise to all when it landed on Claymore's head after passing far too close to Penny "Sledgehammer."

And they lived happily ever after and beyond.


End file.
